Happy Birthaday  Paul!
by Anna Ikarishipping
Summary: Happy Birthaday, Paul!


Happy Birthday, Paul!

Chapter One

Paul P.O.V

December 14, the worst day of my life, yes, is my 14th birthday, the plus point is that the older, so I leave this house boring.  
>"Torterra TOR!" "Happy Birthday, Paul!"<br>"Shhhh ... Today is no my birthday."  
>"Torterra TOR! Torterra?" "Of course it is! Whatever I do?"<br>"Shut up!"  
>That's exactly what he did, was good to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, changed clothes and went downstairs to have breakfast, and then I saw the scene more terrible than my own birthday. Reggie and Maylini !<br>"Can you leave the demonstration of love away from me, please?" I took a cup and put juice.  
>Maylin Reggie laughed and blushed.<br>"Good day to you too, brother!" Reggie.  
>"Good morning all, bad day!" Fix.<br>"As bad day? The Sun're shining today!" Maylin  
>"Exactly!"<br>"Reggie?" Maylini looked at him, the very quickly whispered something in his ear. I just heard the word 'birthday' and snorted.  
>"Will you please stop saying that word?" Said sullenly.<br>"See?"Reggie.  
>I got my juice and went to the room, turned on the T.V.<br>"Paul, you're doing 14 years, does not want to go today?" Where would I go genius?  
>"No, do not want to leave, do not want cake, I want nothing! I'm just getting old, that's wrong with that and how old is hard work, today I'll be just sitting on the couch, watching Celebrity underwater!"<br>"It's just what you do!" Reggie said in contempt.  
>"I'm practicing for the future!"<br>Maylin and Reggie laughed as I looked fatal.

"Okay, let's May!" Maylin just nodded and followed him.  
>When they left, they provoked me chills, he left without begging anything, anything good would ruin my day, I did something that they spoil quickly!<p>

Reggie P.O.V 

If he thinks I will not do anything on his 14th birthday. Oh!But not really.  
>"Reggie was what?" May looked at me worried.<br>"You have the number of the Dawn?"  
>"Yes, why?" May asked suspiciously.<br>"I call her!"  
>"Hm ..." May try to figure out why with no luck.<p>

P.O.V Maylini

He asked the number of the Dawn, why this?It has something to do with Paul?  
>Reggie Shenji what you will get ready, huh?<p>

Dawn P.O.V

Poke-be fashion designer is not easy, but the trip to Paris was great, dammit Channel, Gucci. Oh! All the best. Now I'm back to Sinnoh, Twileaf. Hmmm ...I'm creating is for the sisters of Misty, Ash's girlfriend. Yes, Finally, Finally. He said to her. So looks like this: Ash and Misty, May and Drew and Dawn or anyone.  
>Cool eh?<br>"Phone! Phone!"  
>"Piplup?" "Who is it?"<br>"Hm ... I have no idea!" I got up from table, and went to the telephone, should be more requests, I was surprised to see that Reggie was accompanied by Maylini.  
>"Hi Reggie! Maylini!" I greeted them<br>"Hello Dawn, is busy?" Reggie replied politely and Maylini gave a nod.  
>"Not Reggie, of course not. What I owe to your link? Order?"<br>"No, actually it's not about you, this is my brother ... Paul!"  
>"Huh?" Piplup looked as surprised as me. Paul Shenji, gosh I've not seen since the Sinnoh League.<br>"Do not be scared, too?" I was scared. "It's what Paul's birthday today, and I want your help!" Reggie said embarrassed.  
>"But you have to Maylini ..." He said in a weak voice, nor know if he heard. "He requested it?" Oh!What a child! Why he have not called me? Because he did not like parties, I remember now.<br>"Aaah ... but you are not friends with him?" He changed the subject, it is now obvious that Paul did not want anything.  
>Friend? Maybe! I do not know right from what he told me why so much hatred for Ash, and the fact is that he knew he could trust me and I in him, I think ...<br>"More or less .. not so much in the know?"  
>"Will you help me?" Reggie was hopeful.<br>"PIP PLUP?" "Will Dawn?"  
>"Oh Reggie ... Of course, it will be cool!"<br>"Piplup PIPIPLUP?" "It will help him? "  
>"I'm right Piplup? Be quiet!" whispered and smiled at Reggie.<br>"Cool Dawn! I knew I could count on you! Invite your friends to come here right?"  
>"Okay, so I have much to do!"<p>

"Okay, I will not hinder it. See you later!"  
>"Okay, Reggie!"<br>He hung up and started talking Piplup.  
>"I know, okay? It's Paul! Him .. he's cool, and trusted me to tell some things, and I can not give back? '"<br>Piplup looked and he gave up. It was a pointless discussion. Enough to make models, I have a job to do.  
>"Mother, I leave for Veilstone today!" I yelled upstairs.<p>

Paul P.O.V 

Reggie came to me smiling, fake that smile that only he could give.  
>"Paul, I want to do some things for me today!"Reggie<br>"No, today is my birthday, do not do anything!"  
>"Oh, you mean I can make a party!"<br>Well, since he has won.  
>"Yeah, yeah!" Its damage of days lying on the couch watching celebrities underwater!<br>"What you go to Versace today, pick up some clothes and bring pro gym in May, then go to the market. Think you can survive that?"  
>"Of course, Reggie!" My tone was petulant.<br>"Out of curiosity, what time do you think about?"  
>"End of the afternoon."<br>"Okay, I better go to give you time to watch celebrities underwater!"  
>Ahem ... I walked. Reggie Shenji what you're getting ready? <p>

Reggie P.O.V

He left, suspicious, but he left. Maylini explained everything, and she was helping me in every detail, and the company rang minutes later, was to be the Dawn and co. I was very glad she helped me.

P.O.V Maylin

I opened the door, and saw Dawn and Ash accompanied by muma bunch more ago ...  
>Paul did not want a party, but who said he heard Reggie?<p>

Dawn P.O.V

When we saw seemed surprised Maylini.  
>Reggie greeted each one, as politely as possible, why Reggie could be and not Paul?<br>Asked Ash, May, Brock, Misty, Kenny Drew, Barry and Max soon parted to finish the details.  
>May suddenly became curious.<br>"Dawn, you do not hate Paul?"  
>"Um .. a little."<br>"Then why you doing this to him?" Wondering the same thing.  
>"May! Reggie asked me, do you think I could refuse? Of course not, right?"<br>"To me, you like it. Remember 'Opposites attract!' " Why is that when you open your mouth does not leave anything to pay? Why am I not surprised?  
>"May, look, Paul is kind of my friend, if he does not like, patience, put yourself in my situation, you would not do the same for Drew? Because you always look at the side of love?"<br>"Dawn is right, sorry! But I think he does not deserve such generosity friend ... that's it!"  
>"I like to see people happy ^ ^" I liked it, though I knew that Paul was not happy since her parents separated.<p>

Paul P.O.V

Late afternoon. I even sneak to see what was going on, and in the backyard a huge banner read: "Happy Birthday, Paul." I saw Barry and Kenny dancing like idiots.  
>"I'll end up with their happiness in a minute!"<br>'Electric? " "Go?"  
>"I will!"<br>That's when I saw the girl who made the journey with Ash, which I always forget the name. She was so beautiful, her hair loose, accompanied the wind, in a perfectly smooth, sparkling blue eyes to be there. The white dress accompanied her on the knee with an equally small jump.  
>I had not noticed that he kept looking at her, my face flushed and bag pulls Eletrabuzz woke me up.<br>''Electric? " "Paul?"  
>"What is it?"<br>He smiled wickedly at me, - that is what gives be evil and teach your Pokemon to be bad and then to the Dawn ... I heard her saying:  
>"Kenny, Barry! Come on, Paul will be here soon!"<br>Wow! A surprise party was much the face of Reggie!  
>"Electro ELETRABUZZ!" "Be good!"<br>Today I could be good, but tomorrow Reggie does not lose by waiting, hahahaha. I opened the door, turned on the light and jumped all shouting 'Surprise!' and I shouted 'Aaah!', just be pleased to know that my sarcasm was evident, looked at all, and shoot Reggie:  
>"You promised! No Holidays!" I acted like a boy of nine children, begging not to see a clown again.<br>"But I have not heard, big brother!" Notice that morning I was 'little brother' and he moved to 'big brother'. "And all your friends are here!" All?There were people who'd never met.  
>"You should thank Dawn, she prepared everything!" Maylini waved his hand to the Dawn very weak smile.<br>"Thank you, Dawn!" Obvious that I spoke in the highest possible sarcasm.  
>"Hey Paul Congratulations!" Ash smiled big and the redhead introduced me to his side. "This is Misty!" Heck, she had an inexplicable beauty, her blue eyes stared at me with curiosity, I had the active snapshot of lowering his head and smile.<br>"Hello, Misty!" I greeted her with a handshake.  
>"Hi Paul! Happy Birthday!" His voice was sweet and sharp.<br>I squeezed his hand harder, and saw that she was scared. Argh! How I hated that word.  
>"Thanks!" I let her hand and she shook.<br>Dawn introduced the other, the brunette with blue eyes, - I recognized because I remembered the Wallace Cup, where Ash was being called May, who came with his brother Max, nothing like it at all. And the weird hair - I was happy to learn that I was not the only one with the hair was exotic-Drew, a Pokémon Coordinator.  
>"Go get changed, to enjoy the party! Let people!"Reggie said and pulled Maylini and the others followed.<br>"You'll owe me this, Dawn!" He said climbing the ladder.  
>She stopped, gasped and turned to face me.<br>"Sorry, it's like?"  
>"He spent his time, not like parties and you know!"<br>"I did it for Reggie, and not by you. I should thank you for someone who cares about you!"  
>That would piss me off, but not irritated me.<br>"We also wanted to see Maylin!"  
>"Really?" I said staring at her face, she in turn looked away and went to the kitchen and I followed.<br>We were staring at us for a few minutes, the embarrassed silence.  
>"Stop it!" I laughed.<br>"You knew I did not want to party. You know me, because it insists on it?"  
>She came close and started playing with the collar of my jacket.<br>"Why?" I pressed her.  
>"Because it would be fun for me and a good experience for you!" I rolled my eyes, that offended me.<br>"You think I do not have birthdays?"  
>"I think, you do not have birthdays ... cautious!"<br>His eyes begged for my "Be good!" As I said Eletrabuzz. I could only whisper ...  
>"Just today."<br>"It's all I need." His voice burned with joy.  
>"I'm afraid of those present."<br>"It's not all bad ..." She whispered in my ear. "I hope you enjoy mine!" Why was she doing this? I was going crazy, she was teasing me.  
>I pushed to the wall.<br>"I suggest you stop teasing me!" His eyes flickered to mine. "You really do not know the risks they run!"My eyes flickered too.  
>"What is the danger?"<br>"That's the danger." 

Dawn P.O.V

I played charm to it all the time, but now it hit me. He kissed me, and part of me said, "Get away and slaps him in the face!" I'm sure he expected it too, but I did not.  
>Twist my arms around his neck, and he pulled me closer, there was no distance between us. He deepened the kiss, and turned my head, I was breathless. Still did not stop.<p>

Paul P.O.V

I was sure she would retreat, but she did not.

I was sure she was out of breath, and still did not stop. So I only charge it the kiss-finished, no air. My breath was on his neck, and hers in mine.  
>"I warned you!" Recovered from said wanted to talk more do not let your breath, then let go and turned, but she grabbed my hand.<br>"Where you going?" Her breath came a little more to normal.  
>"Changing clothes. When I know I have a party!"<br>"It's your fault ..."  
>"My fault?" Said disgusted. "If you wanted to go back, it was just to have done."<br>"No, you moron! It's your fault for leaving me breathless!"  
>"Aaah ..." I approached her, smiled and gave him another kiss short, this was probation. She was dizzy and I laughed.<br>"See you out there ... what's your name?"  
>She became angry and puffed, I turned and saw the plague in person through the window laughing, laughing with an angel in , saw Reggie!<br>It did not take less than five minutes, I went down and she was waiting for me.  
>"You are impossible!" I laughed, she laughed.<br>This time, she kissed me, I think, trying to leave me breathless, with no luck, and I had to separate.  
>"You do not want Kenny has an attack, do you?"<br>"No. .." She took my hand.  
>"You really want to see it Ash?" I raised our hands, fingers interlaced. "It just caught in the Reggie ..."<br>"He saw us?" His voice was normal for despair.  
>"Yes .. now normal and act normal for God's sake, do not tell your friends!"<br>"I will not ..." She bit her lip.  
>"What now?"<br>"Does this sit well on you."  
>"Ah!" Said embarrassed, she could quickly make me blush. "Thanks!" <p>

Dawn P.O.V

You know that story telling that no change in five minutes? Well, I think it's a lie.  
>Paul was not kind to me and others after our kiss. When we left, I went straight to Kenny and Barry, but May looked at me suspiciously. Reggie nudged Paul, smiling and saying something that unfortunately I have not heard. The party was as I expected!<br>Misty stopped singing and was ashamed. Her voice and beauty-is-to envy anyone.  
>"The Misty sings well, right?" May said the singing a little song, she-and others were drunk.<br>"Sure, it's Misty!"  
>May was so drunk that perhaps this is why she did not raise the issue of what happened between Paul and me. Speaking of Paul, where was he?<br>I was looking for it and hear guitar chords come from a dark room. He was playing the guitar that had Misty!  
>"Hey, birthday, anniversary is not, without the birthday girl!" Wow! How it sounded stupid. He laughed and snorted.<br>"I did not know you played .."  
>"Neither do I ..." He said surprised.<br>"You come up with?"  
>"At some time, but never had something that could make sense." He explained and I looked for the sheet with the lyrics, impeccable handwriting made me envious of him, the song was called 'Hero'.<br>"I can hear a little?"  
>"What we have is that, for now." He cited only one piece. "I can not read your mind, like a billboard and say all you want to hear, yeah!"<br>"It will be a beautiful song. I'll be the first to buy your CD!" He laughed.  
>"Very nice of her friend lend me this guitar"<br>"She does not borrow, she gave her. Do not tell me you will not accept?" I was offended. "Misty, you'll be very sad!"  
>He laughed and rolled my eyes and for the first time I realized where we were.<br>"This is your room?" Said admired.  
>"It." He carefully put the guitar down.<br>"Wow, what room chic! Sofa that has not even mine." Said referring to where we settled down. He laughed -laughed more today than on any other day .-  
>"Dawn, this is my bed!" He lit up and my vision became clear.<br>"Aaah ... the dark you can not deduct all right?"Laughed on the same wavelength it in the same musical note. "Did you enjoy the present?"  
>"They are not all bad, really. Not that I'm using that voodoo doll that Kenny gave me against Reggie, on the other hand it would be funny!" He smiled, wondering if the idea was good.<br>"What did you think of me?"  
>"How did you know my perfume?"<br>"Actually, I kicked .." He is surprised by the truth.  
>"Ah, well Reggie did not stop pestering me."<br>"The May not stopped looking at me .."

Paul P.O.V 

"Really?"  
>"Yeah, but he drank so much that she forgot, hahaha"<br>"Hmm .. and how did we get?"  
>"How do you want us to be?"<br>"You tell me!"  
>Dawn stood up and walked side by side, followed in his footsteps.<br>"Well .." She wrapped her arms around my neck, thinking to pull her close to me, there was no distance between us.  
>She kissed me and this time managed to take my breath long.<br>"This answers the question?" She asked with excitement in his eyes.  
>"Sure, let me go buy a ring to officiate?"<br>"As you wish." She kissed me again, but I separated.  
>"Oh, you account for Kenny and Ash's new, right?" She looked at me and I laughed I kissed her again.<br>Well, she kissed me and now we are lovers. I think it is.  
>We talked about everything, until she fell asleep.<br>Let's review, right?  
>All I wanted to win, I won = The party.<br>All I wanted to win, I did not win = One day watching TV in bed.  
>In return I got things that brought back my happiness, my friends, my brother happy - because I'm happy-and a wonderful girlfriend, what to look great.<br>Yeah, Happy Birthday, Paul!


End file.
